Daniel and Lucy oneshots
by Miyu101
Summary: I thought this up for all the Daniel Lucy fans out there:  Hope you like them.
1. Daniel is set on Lucy

_**Set on this girl and I just can't show it.  
I'm taking my time 'cause I don't wanna blow it,  
But I can't get her out of my mind.  
She looks one way and I look another.  
All my friends say "Please, don't bother."  
But I can't see the truth when I'm blind.  
**_

Daniel watched Lucy from a far wondering if he should go talk to her and tried to cheer her up. They were just told that they only had three years to live in Narnia. Daniel was to stay and help Caspian set up some Telmarine and Narnia rules. Daniel didn't know what to say so he just walked over and sat by her. He didn't know why ,but he would want to be any where else right now. He wanted to stay Lucy's friend forever he didn't want to lose friendship. She was how Ashley says it the light of Narnia. Lucy fell asleep and Allie came and got her. Even with her gone Daniel couldn't get her out his mind. She was still there beside him. The next day the two of them decided to go on a ride with their favorite older siblings, Allie and Peter. When he caught Lucy looking at him he would look another way adding the young queen to also. Daniel came back early only to see Suncloud, Aymara, Jake,Repicheep, Harmony, and Caspian working on something. Daniel walked over and was going to give a hand. While they were all working Daniel noticed Queen Lucy ridding back without Peter or Allie.

"Don't you think your setting your sights a little high?"a voice said in Daniel's head

Daniel looked back to see Suncloud.

"What are you talking about?"Daniel asked

"What is he talking about? What do you think? He is talking about your crush on Queen Lucy!"Caspian said

Daniel felt flustered and said:

"I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"Don't bother Queen Lucy and Daniel are like two different season, Summer and winter!"Suncloud said

Daniel felt something move inside of him. Everyone walked out leaving Daniel alone. He realized that he couldn't see that him and Lucy were so different.

_**I know it's real  
The older that I get,  
The less that I regret,  
And baby, it's 'cause of you.  
Since the day we met,  
You know I won't forget,  
That baby, my Amy's true.**_

Daniel knew it was real what he felt because he felt it every day. He realized the older he got protecting Narnia the least he regret. He didn't care about fighting in a war any more. Of course it scared him, but not as bad as it use to. He realized the reason he was fighting so hard was because he wanted to protect her little world. Her little piece of happiness. He felt himself always thinking back to the first day he met the young queen. Her shocked face when he called her title, he could never forget that she was always the truth.

_**Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
You've changed my life.  
Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
You make everything  
**__**Alright  
A-A-Amy **_

Daniel had to admit that Lucy changed his life. She was the one that realize how much he had changed. She was also the one that could cheer him up when ever his dreams of Shota came back to hurt him. She was able to make him feel like he was the nicest person on the world. Lucy's affect on him was something he had never felt before. He couldn't understand it but he liked it. He felt safe beside her.

_**She smiles like a new sunrise.  
Her funny laugh was so surprising,  
But I can't get her off of my mind.  
She lights up a room like a full moon shinin'.  
I try to look cool,  
But she's not buying it  
'Cause girls like these are so hard to find. **_

To Daniel Lucy's smile is so bright like a new sunrise that makes everyone happy, because they feel like they can start over. When Daniel was sitting in his room one day when Lucy walked over, she came into his room and started to laugh at him. He couldn't believe that she had such a funny little laugh. He tried as hard as he could the next day to get her off his mind but nothing helped. Daniel thought back to his first training mission as a helper of Narnia. He was looking out at the moon scared out of his wits when he decided to walk back in, he was walking threw a dark hallway. Yet, something shined in the hallway. It was Lucy, Daniel tried to act cool when she walked up to him.

"Daniel what are you doing up?"Lucy asked

"Thought I heard something."Daniel replied

"Oh really? I thought you were scared out of your wits!"Lucy replied

Daniel sighed, he had to admit Lucy was one of a kind.

_**I know it's real  
The older that I get,  
The less that I regret,  
And baby, it's 'cause of you. **_

_**Since the day we met,  
You know I won't forget,  
That baby, my Amy's true. **_

Daniel knows the fights he is fighting in is real he knows every day he lives is real. Daniel realized that he was getting older and the older he got he spent more time with Lucy he tired to help himself out but he regeted less. He didn't care when he gave the boy in his English class a bloody nose or the guy in his math class a black eye. He realized he was doing stuff like this because he was protecting Lucy. Those guys were talking about Lucy like she was nothing. Since the day him and Lucy have met they have been best friends. She is always able to read him. Daniel couldn't forget the times and the days they met. He also couldn't forget all the times that she was so truthful and loving.

_**Now I've made up my mind,  
And I'll move mountains to be with you.  
I'm done taking my time,  
And in the end,  
I always knew  
**__**(Always knew)  
Always knew  
**_

Daniel was now turning 18 and so was Lucy. He realize that he wanted to be with Lucy forever and he was going to do anything it took. He was done taking his time to see how things worked out. Daniel always knew he would end up with Lucy from the first time they met to the day they die he knew they would be together.

_**The older that I get,  
The less that I regret,  
And baby, it's 'cause of you.  
Since the day we met,  
You know I won't forget,  
That baby, my Amy's true. **_

Daniel's 18th birthday party was one of his favorites. Newly married Edmund and Ashley were there along with Allie and Peter. Lucy was also there along with Mr and Mrs. Pevensie. Kyle was there to, along with his girlfriend Meagan. The only one that wasn't there was Susan. Daniel looked at Lucy threw the whole party and saw how sad she was. The party was in full swing when he saw her go outside. He stepped out with her. She was looking at the snow, he grabbed a hot cocoa and placed it next to her cheek. She jumped and looked beside him. Daniel regretted less and less now, right now all he realized was him changing was because of this girl. He smiled at her and she at him.

"Happy birthday Danny."Lucy said

Daniel tried to smile, but he couldn't forget the first day they met. The smile she had then and the smile she has now were two different things.

_**Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
You make everything alright.  
Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
You've changed my life.  
Amy, A-A-Amy  
You make everything  
Alright**_

Lucy shivered and Daniel took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He didn't mind the cold, being with Lucy warmed him up nicely. He smiled at her and said:

"Lulu thanks."

Lucy was confused but looked at Daniel with a straight face.

"What did I do?"Lucy asked

"You changed my life."Daniel replied

Lucy's face flushed and all she could think of was how much Daniel had grew up. Lucy didn't know why but being with Daniel was great right now. She reached up and stuck her hand in his, he squeezed her hand lightly. For Daniel's nervousness it really made him feel alright when Lucy grabbed his hand. When Lucy was tired of the silence she opened her mouth to say something but something warm fell on her lips. It was Daniel's. Daniel's mind was going into over drive so many thoughts and feelings. When he leaned up she jumped up and dropped her coca and grabbed him around the waist. He didn't know how cold he was till he felt the warm little Lulu grab a hold of him.

"Lulu you make everything feel alright."Daniel said

**Chapter two of Daniel/Lucy one-shots:What makes Lucy different;)**

**Give us some Reviews:) and leave us some request this is for all of our readers on Valentines Day:)**

**New Chapter of The Chronicles of Narnia Return and The new Knight of the Round:Friday night Saturday at the latest  
**


	2. What makes Lucy diffrent

Daniel was sitting on a window seal near his desk, his friends Matthew Hortan,a boy with shaggy blond hair, Ryan Lockheart, a guy with black hair and glasses, were standing beside him. Ryan and Matthew were talking about some prank they did, while Daniel just stared out the window. When he noticed a small brown headed girl.

_**You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart  
**_

Daniel noticed that she was going against the crowd. She headed her own way when everyone was heading to lunch. Soon the door of the classroom opened and she was standing in the door. Lucy walked in the room and over to the boys.

"Hello Ryan, Matthew, and Daniel."Lucy said

"Hiya Lucy."Ryan said

"Hello Lucy."Matthew replied

Daniel only turned to her and smiled. Daniel's day felt a hundred percent better. He hated school. He hated having to be locked in a building for hours. He hated having to sit still for hours. That wasn't his job in Narnia why should it be his job here? He didn't have to go to school in Narnia. Soon he felt his arm get pulled on and he was pulled off the window seal. He looked up at Lucy who was smiling, he noticed that she had a fairy tale book in her hands. Lucy had her own style it might be childish but its who she is. Daniel noticed that it was things like that that set Lucy apart from other girls. That's what Daniel wanted someone different then the normal. That's how Queen Lucy the Valiant captured Daniel's heart just by being her.

_**I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
And there's no one I know that can compare**_

It was finally the end of the day. Daniel followed Matthew and Ryan out of the school his hands in his blazer. He saw Lucy looking at a group of girls that were laughing and having a good time just being in each others company.

"Hey guys i'll catch you later."Daniel said

"So the knight is going to protect his Queen."Ryan teased.

No, Daniel did not tell them anything about Narnia. They always say that Daniel watches over Lucy like a knight would his queen. Daniel walked over to her, she hadn't noticed her coming up behind him.

"They are not all they are cut up to be."Daniel said

Lucy jumped and turned around to see Daniel. His hands in his blazer and his shoulder bag hanging off shoulder. She looked back at the group of girls. Daniel could see what people looked like on the inside, yet there was one person he couldn't see the the inside because hers was so bright. Daniel and Lucy saw their siblings coming up from their high schools and middle school so they ran to meet them. The group started walking home. Daniel looked at Lucy and he noticed that no matter where she was she always happy and always fit in. Daniel sighed, he would never be that lucky. It took him forever to fit in somewhere.

_**What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me  
**_

Daniel had to admit, Lucy being Lucy was the beautifulest thing he had ever seen. Her smile the way her hair always fell into place. Even when they were in Narnia, she never had to work on her hair any. Lucy dreams and beliefs shines threw Daniel easily. Because she showed Daniel a way to believe in the world. Daniel never once gave it a second thought, he always trusted Lucy and that kindness shined threw him. Daniel looked into Lucy's eyes when Peter was talking about his idea to go to Professor Krike with Allie to get some extra studying for College. That was one thing Lucy hated in the world. Yet, Daniel saw love in her eyes. More then anyone person could have in their eyes. All Daniel needed this summer was Lu. What made Lucy different made Lu amazing.

_**Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
You see material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You've won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you**_

Lucy had some power that Daniel didn't understand. It wasn't like Allie's to see things before they happened, or Ashley's to see visions and draw them, or like his to push forces away. Her power touched Daniel to the deepest of his heart. His inner body was touched by Lucy and he liked it. He, Lucy, Allie, Peter, and Susan went shopping for Mrs. Pevensie, Susan was looking at all of these dresses and other things. Yet Daniel noticed Lucy off ignoring her sister was even talking about those things. He couldn't help but laugh at Susan's funny come backs at her sister. Some how Ashley and Allie had talked him into escorting Lucy to a friends house to get some homework done. He was waiting for her to walk out like Susan wearing the fancy things, then she walked out in her normal clothes and over to him.

"What?"she asked

"I just thought you would dress like Susan."Daniel replied

"Why should I dress like Susan? I am a Queen of Narnia. I don't have to prove myself."

She started to walk off, Daniel just smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets and ran after her. He realized that Lucy won his affection just doing what all she does. He was going to tell her how he feels tonight.

_**What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful**_

Daniel walked beside Lucy and noticed that what made her different here and in Narnia made her amazing. Lucy's kindness and loving for all, has rubbed off on Daniel. He had to admit he hated looking in her eyes. In her eyes was love and everything that he has dreamed about having. She was all he needs there is no need for him to look any further because she was all he need. He found out what made her who she was made her beautiful.

_**You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
Oh yeah, yeah  
**_

Lucy didn't know how much she had touched Daniel's life. Since the death of Shota, Daniel never thought he would be able to simile again yet Lucy helped him do that. He couldn't describe how many times Lucy has helped him and saved his life. She taught him what love really is. Not the fake love that people like Atoli or Asta tried to make him think it was. It was the little things that Lucy did, making sure he was okay, helping him smile when things were tough,the way she just smiled at him, made her beautiful to Daniel.

_**What makes you,  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me  
**_

Daniel sat on the front porch while Lucy was in side. He could see her threw the window. He knew her friend had a crush on him. Yet, Daniel didn't really care...He only liked one girl and one girl only. He noticed her getting up and walking out. She just grabbed Daniel's arm and drug him off the porch. He realized that she was sad. What made Lucy different was that she was easy to read, her emotions always showed on her face. When she was sad some how Daniel got sad. He looked into her eyes and saw the same thing he saw every day. She started to cry and then walked right into Daniel's chest. She started to cry harder now. Daniel just wrapped an arm around him and let her cry.

_**Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)  
**_

When she was done the two walked home together. Lucy's hand intertwined with Daniel's. The way she smiled at him made Daniel's heart skip a couple of beats. He smiled back, right now she was shinning brighter then the street lights with love.

"Luc, things you do are beautiful."Daniel said as he walked her up to her door.

"what do you mean?"Lucy asked

Daniel smiled when he noticed Edmund and Peter looking threw the window at them.

'They still don't trust me with their baby sister. Well I guess I better give them a show.'Daniel thought

He leaned in and kissed Lucy on the cheek then he noticed that Edmund and Peter were both mad. Then he whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Your brothers watch out for you a lot, so you might not see me for a while..just remember your all I need...Lucy..I miss you already."

Daniel walked off the porch just as Peter and Edmund threw the door opened and pulled the shocked Lucy in the house.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for all the posts on our story:) The next chapter should be out Saturday:) At the latest:) We are not sure if the next one is going to be A Daniel/ Lucy or a Daniel/Aslan or A Daniel/Lucy/Aslan. If you have a song you want us to do tell us..We have spring break coming up so we will be supper bored.**


	3. This love is ours:3

**Hey everyone this one is one of my favorites...this one is from Lucy's eyes. So I hope you like this:) **

* * *

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now, my time is theirs  
_

Lucy Pevensie was tired and sick of having to wake up in England. She wanted to be in Narnia more than anything. She was ridding in an elevator with her mother. The Penvensie's were on vacation, which is almost killing Peter and Edmund.(Since Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie said they could not come.). Lucy hated to silence that the strangers around her were having. She missed Daniel if he was here with her in the elevator he would say something about one of the peoples stares they were making and make her laugh. Yet right now he wasn't with her and her time was in the hands of the strangers.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you  
_

Lucy sighed, she was sitting by Daniel in the subway on her way home. A group of women were talking about how young Lucy and Daniel looked. The truth was they were seventeen, yet people still thought that as young. It hit Lucy that there verdict of them being young and in love means they have nothing better to do then, judge their lives. Lucy only smiled kindly at the group of women and she thought to herself, 'think all you want that we are young but Daniel is the one fore me.'

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours_

Daniel was worried about what everyone would think because this was not Narnia and people were very hurtful in England. Lucy only smiled at him and said:

"Don't worry, people always try to destroy things that are pretty."

Daniel only looked at her then smiled. She returned it, she also thought that the world made love look hard. She thought about Susan, she had already had sixteen boyfriends...The stakes were high for them, Daniel was trying to go to school and work since his father died. Lucy was trying to help with Daniel's mother while also helping her sisters-in-law...plus go to school. The waters were rough, with everything changing. Yet this pounding she was feeling the butterflies that always showed up around Daniel was her love for him.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care, cause right now you're mine_

Lucy found out that some people were truly mean..she wouldn't say evil. Daniel was worried about her, she couldn't understand why till one day a girl that use to be in Daniel's class walked up to Lucy and said that she needed to break up with Daniel that she was no good for him. Lucy only looked at the girl. She had enough make up (as Ashley said) to be ready and it crusted on for Halloween. Daniel walked over at that time and told the girl that she needed to leave and he hoped that he never saw her trying to harass Lucy again. Lucy smiled and grabbed the boy around the waist. She looked up to see a trail of blush against his tan face. She didn't care who tired to stand in her way right now Daniel was hers.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours__**  
**_

Daniel was walking with Lucy home. She was worrying about what she should do, he had got in a fight right after he told that girl to leave her alone. Lucy was going to talk to Peter and Edmund about talking to that girls brother...(politically of course:) yet Daniel just grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him and he said:

"Don't worry your pretty little mind...People are always going to fight against you because you make someone like me look better then I am."

Lucy blushed she hated when he did that...As they walked into the Pevensie house the first voice she heard was:

"Aye Peter come look at Slugger here he looks like he fought against Glenstorm and lost!"

It was Edmund's...she loved him dearly but she was glad when Daniel got him in a headlock. The world made the two of them think their love for each other was the worst thing in the world, but no matter as hard it was or how tough it was they were going to stay with each other...because that is their love.

_And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_

Lucy was angry at Susan when she said that she guessed Daniel was a good guy! She ran right over to Daniel's house. He was playing basketball with Ryan and Matthew. She ran right into him. Matthew and Ryan said they would see him inside and Daniel agreed. That's what Lucy loved about his friends they liked her and gave them space.

"Lucy whats wrong?"Daniel asked

"Just let me hold your hand."Was all Lucy said to him.

He smiled then let her put her hand in his. She smiled and felt all the blisters that were on his hands and the toughness his hands had become. Some of that was because of the sword practices in Narnia and others were working for his mom. Daniel talked to Lucy about losing faith about being able to go to college, work, and be there for her. It made her sad so she started to give him faith after all she was not going to let him be sad...he always cheers her up.

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
Cause my heart is yours  
_

Lucy could only smile and laugh at Daniel. He looked at her confused till she said:

"It's funny...you only have one gap in between your teeth."

Daniel just sighed and said:

"Thanks Lulu."

Soon Edmund walked in with Ashley holding hands.

"Hey are their any muffins left?"Edmund asked

"Are you not here?"Daniel asked

Lucy laughed she loved his little sarcastic riddles to his brother. She watched Daniel as he put his shirt back on after training with Edmund. There was a scar that Daniel had got in Narnia. To normal people it looked like a tattoo. Lucy's father was against that, yet Lucy ignored it because her heart belonged to Daniel and that would never change.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard_

Lucy and Daniel were out sitting under a tree. Daniel against the tree and Lucy against him. Daniel sighed and Lucy knew that was a sign of trouble.

"What is it?"she asked

"I have so many things I have to do..yet all I want to do is just sit just like this with you."

Lucy smiled and said:

"Don't worry..Aslan will grace you with everything you need."

Daniel smiled and just rested his head on her shoulder. Lucy knew that everyone would try to fight them together. Life would try to make there love look hard, but it really wasn't.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours_

It was two months before Allie and Peter got married. Daniel was against wearing a tux but caved when Lucy said she would go with him. She told him not to worry that they would go for ice cream after words. People looked at them weirdly and whispered stuff about them while they were walking to the tux store. Lucy just snuggled closer to Daniel, people could talk but they could not take what was hers and they could not take what was his. The stakes were high, everyone was saying Ashley and Edmund, Her and Daniel, and Peter and Allie were a mistake and they would fail...but this love they all had was theirs...not only that Lucy couldn't love anyone other then Daniel..and she would love him to the day she died and went to Aslan's country...no..she would love him even in Aslan's country.

* * *

**Sorry I had to do this:) I love this song and I just have to say the next chapter might be a little different...**

**Princess of Narnia 1192: I hope you like this one:)**

**earth17: The first song was Amy by Allstar weekend the second one was What makes you different by backstreet boys...I'll post the songs at the top now for ya;) **


End file.
